


Born From Love

by lizsooner



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode: s01e13 The Parting of the Ways, Episode: s04e18 The End of Time (2), F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 10:28:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3064412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizsooner/pseuds/lizsooner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A thought on regeneration.  One shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Born From Love

Born From Love

 

Regeneration. It was inevitable at this point. Standing at the console, he could see the evidence as his hand started to glow. No one, not even a Time Lord, could survive absorbing the time vortex. So now, he stood, glancing over at Rose, awaiting his fate.

Ah, his beloved Rose. Remarkable, beautiful, fantastic Rose. He had tried to save her by sending her away on the TARDIS, away from the Game Station, and yet somehow she had made it back to try to save him. Blessed girl. Little did she know that what she had done would result in his death. Well, this doctor’s death anyhow. He removed the time vortex from her body with a kiss (such a WONDERFUL kiss!) to prevent her mind burning, and now every cell in his body was dying. He looked away from her in sorrow, knowing that this version of himself, this being, would never travel the universe with her again, never grab her hand and run.

It was hard to bear, but yet, all he could do was smile. This girl, so ordinary, yet so extraordinary, had saved him. No, not just today from the daleks, but from his darkness, from the guilt and the sorrow that burdened his heart after the Time War. She had shown him what compassion and selflessness was again. She had restored his faith in the universe, and himself. And he was madly in love with her. So very, very in love…

Funny thing, the time vortex, the Bad Wolf. She could see all of time and space, timelines past, present and future, all swirling around in a glorious golden light. She had been inside Rose and knew all that she was, all that she would be. Then to save Rose’s life, the Doctor had removed her and safely put her back into the TARDIS, but not before she tapped into his consciousness, his soul. She had knowledge beyond what either of them ever could imagine. She could see the love that they both had for each other, a love that had waited centuries to awaken.

Regeneration was a dodgy process indeed. Sometimes it could be a lottery. But sometimes, in some instances, for reasons unknown, regeneration had purpose. Long ago, the Time Lords forced a choice upon one incarnation. Other times, certain faces would emerge, perhaps as a memory of someone who had an impact on the Doctor’s life at one time. But this time, the time vortex, the Bad Wolf, she would make the choice.

Searching Rose’s subconscious, seeing all of her timeline, feeling her love for the Doctor…and feeling his overwhelming love for her, his desire to make her happy, even if it were with another version of himself, the Bad Wolf found the face that would become the next Doctor.

It came as a glimmer of a memory, faint yet significant, if only because at the time it seemed odd. But there was something profoundly sad yet familiar about the man Rose encountered shortly after midnight New Year’s Day 2005. A handsome man who stood in the shadows whose face she couldn’t quite see. A man who made her smile and feel warm and wonderful on that cold January night when he told her she was going to have a really great year.

And so, shortly after this Doctor uttered his last “fantastic”, the process began.


End file.
